mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Vivica A. Fox
| birth_place = , U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Vivica Fox | occupation = Actress, television producer | years_active = 1988–present | spouse = | website = http://www.vivicafox.com/ }} Vivica Anjanetta Fox (born July 30, 1964) is an American actress and television producer. She is best known for her roles in the films Independence Day, Set It Off, Soul Food, Why Do Fools Fall In Love, and Kill Bill: Vol. 1. Early life Fox, who is of African American and Native American descent, was born in South Bend, Indiana, the daughter of Everlyena, a pharmaceutical technician, and William Fox, a private school administrator. She is a graduate of Arlington High School in Indianapolis, Indiana and Golden West College with an Associate Art degree in Social Sciences. Career Fox moved to California to attend Golden West College. While in California she started acting professionally, first on soap operas such as Generations, Days of our Lives and The Young and the Restless. She was cast as Emily Franklin in the pilot episode of ABC's Living Dolls, a spin-off of the sitcom Who's the Boss? but was replaced with Halle Berry for the remaining episodes. Another early role saw her as Patti LaBelle's fashion designer daughter, Charisse Chamberlain, on the NBC TV series Out All Night. She also appeared as Jazz's sister on the hit show The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and on Beverly Hills, 90210. She got her big break in film in two 1996 movies, Independence Day, and Set It Off. From 2004 to 2006 Fox starred in and co-produced the Lifetime Network drama series, Missing. Fox was a judge on The WB's talent show The Starlet. Fox participated in the third season of ABC's hit television show, Dancing with the Stars, she was voted off after the fourth week. In September 2007, she appeared in the sixth season of HBO’s Curb Your Enthusiasm as a mother of a family displaced by a hurricane and taken in by Larry and Cheryl. Then, on October 1, she appeared in an episode of the show The Game. In August 2008, she filmed Shark City in Toronto. Fox also hosted her own VH1 reality series entitled Glam God (2008). In 2009, Fox served as celebrity spokesperson for the newly revamped Psychic Friends Network. After receiving backlash for her involvement with the network, Fox denied any involvement with the company, despite having filmed a commercial and promo video which had already gone to air. On March 2, 2010, while Fox appeared as a guest on The Wendy Williams Show, Fox announced that she would be starring in a play entitled Cheaper to Keep Her, produced by I'm Ready Productions. Fox was one of TV Guide Network's red carpet correspondents for the 82nd Academy Awards which were held on Sunday, March 7, 2010. Personal life In December 1998, Fox married singer Christopher Harvest. The couple divorced in 2002. Fox later dated rapper 50 Cent in 2003. On March 20, 2007, Fox was arrested on suspicion of DUI. Filmography References }} External links * * * * Vivica A. Fox, Mario Lopez to Appear on "Dancing With the Stars" * Vivica A. Fox, Editor at Large "Jolie Magazine" Category:1964 births Category:Actors from Indiana Category:African American actors Category:American Christians Category:American film actors Category:American film producers Category:American people of Native American descent Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American television producers Category:American voice actors Category:Dancing with the Stars (US TV series) participants Category:MTV Movie Award winners Category:NAACP Image Awards winners Category:Native American actors Category:People from Indianapolis, Indiana Category:People from South Bend, Indiana Category:Living people ar:فيفيكا ا. فوكس de:Vivica A. Fox es:Vivica A. Fox fr:Vivica A. Fox it:Vivica A. Fox hu:Vivica A. Fox nl:Vivica A. Fox ja:ヴィヴィカ・A・フォックス pl:Vivica A. Fox pt:Vivica A. Fox ru:Фокс, Вивика sr:Вивика А. Фокс fi:Vivica A. Fox sv:Vivica A. Fox